


Sleep Next To Your Homie

by RyderWryter



Series: How To Take Care Of Your Homie [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is embarrassed, Keith is still getting used to sharing his feelings, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping next to each other, lance is patient, missing each other, rated T for cursing and mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderWryter/pseuds/RyderWryter
Summary: Keith didn’t know how to tell Lance that he wanted to sleep with him. Just next to him. Every night for as many nights as he would allow. Because sleeping alone hasn’t had the same appeal since Keith started dating his best friend.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: How To Take Care Of Your Homie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677847
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	Sleep Next To Your Homie

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t actually know how to write fluff, but this felt gross so I’m hoping that’s a good sign. I can’t help that I’m a Keith. (I'm sorry, I'll do better next time lol)

Keith enjoyed his space.

He liked having his own room. He liked being able to sprawl out on his bed by himself without having to worry about somebody else. He liked his alone time.

But he loved being with Lance.

The perks of dating his best friend were endless. Beyond their already intimate knowledge of each other, there were the intimately physical things they finally were able to experience. Kissing. Sex. Cuddling. Okay, so two of those things had already occurred when they were still friends, but being Lance's boyfriend made them even better. Just being in his presence was so fulfilling. It was entirely satisfying knowing and feeling the love they had for each other, having it out in the open.

Although, their sweet, tender moments still had Keith madly blushing. He was a big baby when it came to the soft look in his boyfriend's eyes and the loving tone he took with Keith. It made him feel so grossly happy he just had to hide his face. He couldn't help feeling extremely embarrassed.

That was probably the feeling that put Keith in his current predicament.

And maybe it also had something to do with the fact that he still wasn't used to asking for what he wanted. He didn't like bothering people with his problems. Even his loving boyfriend. But Keith was at the point where suffering some embarrassment would probably be worth it. Because he was starting to feel lonely sleeping by himself. Not having Lance right next to him just felt wrong somehow.

It wasn't like they never cuddled. Quite the opposite. They cuddled often. Way more than Keith ever thought he would enjoy. God damn did he really enjoy it. He never felt more at home than when he was in Lance's arms. And since his boyfriend was so touchy and lovey, Keith never thought he would have to be the one to ask.

To ask if they could start sleeping together every night, and not just cuddle until they accidentally fell asleep after sex. No, Keith wanted that domestic shit. He wanted to fall asleep by Lance's side, closing his eyes, knowing that his boyfriend was next to him. He wanted to appreciate how Lance's soft snoring would tell him that he was fast asleep. He wanted to wake up sore having slept in one tiny position the whole night because Lance was a bed hog. He craved Lance's insane warmth, which he knew would undoubtedly drive him to throw off the covers in the middle of the night, but he wouldn't care. Because Lance would be next to him.

Keith couldn't help but feel like it was sort of his fault that Lance hadn't asked yet. They were best friends. They knew everything about each other, including their sleeping preferences. And Keith had been a big believer in sleeping alone. In having his own space. In needing his alone time. Which he still felt passionate about, but the sleeping alone thing no longer felt like it applied.

Lance knew Keith liked his space. Just like Keith knew Lance would love if they slept together every night. Though, Lance would never ask because not only was he a great boyfriend but also an attentive best friend. And just knowing that made Keith feel even more foolish for feeling nervous to ask. Because why the hell would he be shy to ask his boyfriend for something they both wanted?

Maybe it was the fact that he'd have to admit that he felt a little lonely without him. It sounded too dumb and gooey to say out loud. There was no way he could tell Lance he needed to sleep with him because his heart couldn't take being without him. No, that would be far too embarrassing.

He felt stupid for feeling too embarrassed to go to his boyfriend about something, but that didn't make it any easier to ask. Because how was he even supposed to do something like that? Would he just go up to Lance and tell him he wanted to start sleeping together? In a non-sexual way?

He wouldn't know how to say it.

Even after months of being together, Keith was still so sensitive to their soft moments. He didn't feel well equipped enough to deal with them because he would never get used to Lance's love. And while it was normal for Lance to be all cute and tender, Keith was better at being dirty. So he didn't know how he'd look if he just came right out and said how he felt. But then again, Lance was always doing that regardless if he looked foolish. Because he knew Keith would never love him any less. That his sweet nature only made Keith love him more.

With all that on his mind, he stood in front of Lance’s closed bedroom door.

It was a particularly hard night to be without his loving boyfriend’s warmth. Especially since recent school projects had them both extremely busy. Keith hadn’t been able to properly spend time with his boyfriend for at least a week.

It was really taking a toll on him. To think there had been a time when Keith actually managed to avoid Lance for months in order to keep himself from his own feelings. He nearly laughed at his past self.

He took a breath and knocked.

“Hunk?” Lance sounded from inside.

Keith opened the door and peeked in. "Uh, no. It's me."

"Keith." Lance instantly lit up, eyes as bright as his smile. "What are you doing up so late?"

Keith just slowly sauntered in, shrugging his shoulders. "Couldn't sleep." He mumbled, eyes appreciatively taking in his beautiful boyfriend from where he sat on his bed.

Lance closed his laptop and sat it on his bedside table. "Wanna talk about it?" He patted the empty space next to him.

Keith felt his gut flutter with annoying butterflies, making him nauseous. "Uh, n-no. I'm okay." He turned to walk out of Lance's room, feeling somehow too nervous to talk to his extremely open boyfriend.

But Lance was quick to get out of bed and wrap his arms around Keith, capturing him—body and soul.

Lance’s chin rested on Keith's shoulder as he spoke low in his ear. "Then why did your eyes flutter down and away as you bit the inside of your lip?" Keith's heart warmed at Lance's attentiveness. "Why don't you come sit next to me? We can just sit there, and you can decide if you still don't want to tell me." Lance turned him around to give him a soft smile.

Keith felt so much love in his heart—it was a warm, heavy type of clouding around his chest, but the weight wasn't a burden, just more so an effect of his feelings—that he had to let go of a sigh. "Okay." He swallowed as Lance gently took his hand.

Sitting on Lance's bed felt so natural. Just being next to him, instantly calmed him. Even though he was still nervous to ask his question.

"So." Lance stared at him with those big, blue eyes of his, looking so beautiful it would've been unfair if Keith hadn't been completely enamored with him.

"So?" Keith blinked, purposefully playing coy, hoping to prolong his inevitable embarrassment by even a few more seconds.

"Would you like to tell me what's on your mind?" Lance just took his hand, comfortingly brushing the back of it with his thumb.

Damn that wonderfully sweet boyfriend of his.

Keith might as well just say it. Lance was too caring to ask for it himself. And they both wanted it. So he slapped his free hand over his reddening face as he took a steadying breath. "Can I… you… tonight?" He mumbled.

Lance missed half of what he said. "Love of my life, you're gonna have to talk like an actual person. I know you really well, but I can't read your mind." He searched Keith's face, looking for a clue as to why he was acting so odd.

Keith sighed heavily as he dragged the hand down his face and rested it in his lap.

He turned to look into Lance's soft eyes as a patient smile overtook his boyfriend's lips. "I… I, uh…" Keith felt so stupid. God, he was a dumbass. He frowned at himself as he leaned over to fall against Lance's chest, pushing them both down on the bed. He couldn't bear to look at his adorable boyfriend for another second.

Lance lightly chuckled. "Don't force yourself. You don't have to tell me if you don't want." He just wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him closer.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut as he rested against Lance's chest. He took another breath, a deeper one, and let his heart do the talking. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He barely got it out, but now that he said it, he still felt stupid as hell. His heart thudded in his chest, worried that he seemed entirely ridiculous for being nervous to ask such a thing.

Lance only pulled Keith back to look at him with mild surprise. "You want to?" His eyes searched Keith's for any sign of discomfort, making sure he was serious.

"Y-yeah… I"—he took a breath, pouting slightly—"I miss you."

Lance's eyes widened with such pure happiness that Keith was nearly stunned. Then Keith couldn't see Lance's face anymore because his boyfriend had brought him in for a tight hug, giggling as he rolled them around the bed. "I miss you, too! I can't believe you want to sleep with me. You're so fucking cute!"

Keith just kept his face against Lance's chest as he let out an embarrassed groan. "I-I'm not cute. I'm stupid. I've wanted to ask for a while… well, I still didn't ask how I wanted, but-"

Lance stopped his energetic cuddles to look at Keith's face again. "How did you want to?"

Keith blinked. "Uh… I… want…"

"Keith, don't give yourself an aneurysm. Breathe." Lance caressed the side of his face with a sweet hand.

He obeyed, taking in a breath. "I-I don't want to just, uh, sleep with you… one night."

Lance seemed to be holding back a grin. "Are you trying to ask me if we can start sleeping together every night?"

Thank god he threw him that bone because Keith was starting to get a migraine.

He nodded. "Y-yeah. If that's okay with you."

He barely had time to finish his sentence before Lance was taking him in his arms again. "Aaaahhh! Keith Kogane, my beautiful boyfriend, why are you so fucking cute?! How did I get so lucky?"

“I-I didn’t even do anything!” Keith nearly squealed at Lance’s spirited embrace.

But Lance calmed after a moment, just holding him gently as they breathed together in comfortable silence.

Keith’s cheeks were most definitely heated with how tenderly his boyfriend was holding him. He wanted to groan with happiness and bury his face somewhere no one would be able to see him. But he just looked up at Lance, not wanting to miss his soft expression, even though his red cheeks would be in full view.

Lance didn’t say anything. He just smiled at him for a moment before leaning in. Keith eagerly accepted his boyfriend’s soft lips, wanting to feel them just as much as Lance wanted to feel his. It was exactly what Keith needed.

Loose arms snaked around one another to pull their bodies closer. Reddening lips embraced lovingly, slow enough to thoroughly feel the adoration coursing between them. Hands caressed faces as fingers threaded through hair and traced along warm skin.

And they were happy like that, holding each other in the same bed as excitement coursed through them at the prospect of sleeping side by side. Nothing could wholly separate them. Because there would always be a part of one in the other’s chest. Deep in their hearts, somewhere impenetrable to outside forces.

Their love was one that had always been there and, even without it being realized, would forever be impossible to rid of. Not that either wanted to, because just the notion of being next to each other provided enough happiness to paint their faces with permanent smiles as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)  
> My tumblr where I talk and update: https://ryderwryter.tumblr.com/


End file.
